Maleficent's story
by Ice rose 111
Summary: I never asked to be part of the war. I just so happen to be born right when it started. Before the great Optimus Prime became leader. Well we grew up together. My story my life. (Set in Age of Extinction)
1. Chapter 1

{**NO ONES POV}**

The ground shook as bombs hit. A green male cybetronian and a blue female cybetronian was running besides him. She gasped and fell from getting shot.

"Sela!" He exclaimed. He ran over to her and helped her up. The female had a bundle in her arms and fixed the blanket.

"I'm fine Hound. We need to get our **sparkling somewhere** safe. Sentinel isn't winning this war anytime soon," Selatela said. Hound sighed and nodded.

"Yeah but the new future Prime is to young. He's a little younger then Mal!" He exclaimed," come on we need to keep moving. Ironhide told me that we have to meet him at the outskirts of Iacon."

Selatela sighed and they started running. She collapsed after two hours of running.

"Sela!" Hound gasped. He ran back to Selatela and picked up his daughter in one hand and the other held Selatela.

"Hound I can't go on. Please take care of our daughter. I love you Hound. Take care of Maleficent," with those words Selatela went to the Well of the Allspark.

Hound kissed her forehead and ran towards the outskirts of Iacon. Maleficent started to cry for her carrier. He sighed and held her closer. He stopped running when he saw Ironhide. Said bot transformed.

"Hey Hound. Where's Sel?" Ironhide asked.

"She offlined. I have to keep my daughter safe from harm," he sighed.

"Whoa whoa you have a daughter?" Ironhide asked shocked.

"Yes I do. Her name is Maleficent," Hound said moving the blanket so Ironhide could see her. Maleficent was dark blue with dark green streaks. Ironhide awed.

"She's a keeper," he said. Hound nodded and smiled. He wrapped Maleficent back up and held her tighter to his chest.

"Let's get to Ratchet," Hound said. Ironhide nodded as a shuttle arrived. They aboard the shuttle amd headed off to see Ratchet.

The shuttle stopped at the Iacon Medical Inc. and Hound and Ironhide got out of the shuttle and walked to Ratchet's office.

"Orion put that down!" They heard Ratchet yell. They snickered and walked in.

"Hey Ratch," Hound said. Said medic turned around.

"Hello Hound. Ironhide. What's in your arms?" He asked.

"This is Maleficent. She's my daughter," Hound said putting Maleficent on Ratchet's desk. Next to a blue with red flames sparkling.

The blue sparkling crawled over to **Maleficent** and sat next to her. Maleficent looked at the blue sparkling and they started to play together.

"Well look at that. They're playing together!" Hound said.

"Where's Selatela?" Ratchet asked.

"She was killed on our way here," Hound said sadly.

Maleficent and the blue sparkling started to talk to each other through their sparkling language. Hound smiled and shook his head.

"Barley know each other and they love each other already!" Ironhide said. Ratchet walked over to the sparklings.

"Orion this is Maleficent. Maleficent this is Orion," Ratchet said. Maleficent yawned and curled up in Orion's side. He wrapped his body around her and fell asleep. Hound,Ironhide,and Ratchet smiled at the site.

**Ok new story! I'm SO sorry! I know it took me forever to update and I know this chapter is short! Don't judge me! I don't own Transformers they belong to Hasbro but I do own Maleficent and Selatela! Review and read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**20 YEARS LATER**

** OPTIMUS PRIME:21 YEARS OLD(BY HUMAN YEARS)**

** MALEFICENT:22 YEARS OLD(BY HUMAN YEARS)**

Maleficent walked down the hall to Ratchet's med bay. Her and Optimus started a fight and She ended up getting injured. She walked in the bay and _sat_ on a berth. She winced when her sparking side howled in pain.

"Maleficent what happened?" Ratchet **gasped** hurrying over to her.

''I got hurt," she lied. She didn't want Ratchet to know because he would tell her father which will end up to Optimus' death.

"You and Optimus fought again? Now what was it you two fought over?" Ratchet asked starting to work on Maleficent's side.

"Oh the lugnut thought it would be a good idea to destroy all the energon mines which is a bad idea because we need the Energon but no the idiot wouldn't listen," Maleficent said glaring at the ground.

"Maleficent you know he's trying to get use to being a Prime," Ratchet said grabbing a blow torch.

"Doesn't mean he can just hurt me over every _damn _thing I say!" Maleficent said raising her voice. Ratchet looked at her shocked. She never cursed. Ever.

"I never thought I would see the day you would cuss," Ratchet said trying to get over his shock and finished welding up her side wound.

"Yeah well he **gets** on my **nerves** it isn't funny," Maleficent said standing up.

"Ok only thing you can do is either stay in your quarters or train. No missions for three weeks," Ratchet said.

She nodded and left the med bay. She walked past Optimus' quarters and sighed. She stared at the door before walking to her quarters. She put in her code and walked in. She turned on her lights and screamed. Optimus stood up from her berth and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Mallie I didn't mean to hurt you," he said hugging her. Maleficent was shocked. He hasn't called her that since they were kids. She sighed and hugged him back.

"I forgive you. Try to listen to me next time will ya," she said.

"Aw now look at this beautiful sight. What's next? Your going to suck his dick right Mal?" Crosshairs asked leaning on her door.

"Get. Your. Sorry. Ass. Out. NOW!" Maleficent yelled pushing him out.

"Ah you know you want to! We all know your in love with him!" Crosshairs said getting out of her room.

"Is that true Maleficent?" Optimus asked.

"No. Your my friend not my mate," Maleficent said trying not to blush. The truth is she IS in love with Optimus. Has been ever since they were teenagers. Optimus nodded and kissed her forehead. He left and she leaned on her door and went over to her berth.

She curled up on her berth and sighed. She wrapped her self up in her blanket and turned her lights off. She closed her optics but jumped up. She grabbed her bow and arrows and walked out of her room. Hound pulled her close to him.

"Stay with me," He said getting out a gun. Maleficent nodded and loaded a arrow.

"Autobots the decepticons are here. Prepare for battle," Optimus said his face mask shifting on. Everyone nodded and readied their weapons.

Optimus lead them out of the base. Maleficent aimed her arrow at Megatron and he aimed his gun at her. She released as he fired.

"MALEFICENT!"

**Alright another chapter! Thank you for reading this! I hope your happy with this story! Oh and y'all have a cliffhanger! Don't you love them? Any who Transformers belong to HASBRO but I own Maleficent. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRESENT TIME**

**LOCATION:LOCKDOWN'S SHIP**

**MALEFICENT'S POV**

I laid on my berth in the knights ship. Well **was **the knights ship till Lockdown disgrace it and made it his prison. Why am I here again?

_"Mexico city! He's at Mexico City!"_

Now I remember. When Optimus told me his location,when he thought he could trust me but he was wrong. I told Lockdown where he was. What friend am I? I betrayed my leader,Prime,and best friend. Lockdown brought me to this ship and locked me up in a cell. Two times a day he would come and rape me and beat me.

"Found the boss!" I heard dad yell. Dad?

"Dad!" I yelled moving to the cell doors.

"Maleficent?" He called back. I smiled it was him!

"Daddy! In here!" I called.

"Hound get Maleficent. The others and I will go to the cockpit. Meet us there but you must hurry!" I heard Optimus order him. I gasped. He's alive? How?! I watched as my sire run up to my cell and broke the doors.

"Come on Mal!" He said reaching out his hand. I shook my head.

"No I can't! Not after I betrayed him!" I said backing away.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

"I told Lockdown where Optimus was. After he killed Ratchet," I mumbled looking down.

" I'm sure he got over it," father said. I nodded and took his hand and he led me to the cockpit.

"I always wanted to fly one of these," he said **getting** in the pilots seat.

"Hurry Hound. Lockdown will be in deep space before he realizes I'm gone!" Optimus said running to the window.

"I'm a sucky pilot," father said then he got it moving," hell yeah!"

"What is that? Your new catch phrase?" I asked.

"So the traitor is here," Crosshairs stated glaring at me.

"You would've have done the same damn thing!" I said glaring back at him.

"I would never betray my leader unlike you!" He yelled. That's when I snapped.

" DO YOU REALLY THINK IM PROUD OF MYSELF? NO IM NOT PROUD! I TRIED TO SAVE RATCHET BUT HE STILL KILLED HIM! I BETRAYED MY BEST FRIEND WHO TRUSTED ME!" I screamed.

"Crosshairs leave her alone! Can't you see she's upset?" Drift asked him. It was true. I'm upset,angered at myself. Drift walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him just as tight.

"I'm sorry," I told them letting him go.

"Aw Mal you know I'm not mad at you," father said.

" Why not Hound?" Crosshairs asked him.

"Because she's my damn daughter. I love her and she's the closest thing I have to Sel. I will still love her if she was a con," sire said. Optimus walked up to me.

"Maleficent what you have done is unspeakable. I trusted you more than anyone and you told Lockdown where I was," he said sternly.

"Optimus I'm sorry. My mind was clouded. I couldn't think straight. All that gone through my head was knowing I saw Ratchet die and I didn't do a damn thing to save him," I said looking into his eyes.

"I don't think I can trust you again," he said. I looked at him shock. I nodded and went to stand next to my father.

"Get some sleep young flower," Drift said softly. I nodded and curled up in a corner and fell asleep. Optimus words echoing in my mind. Maybe he's right for once. That or he feels betrayed.

{AN: HEY GUYS IM BACK! IM ALSO ON QUOTEV! SO YOU CAN GO READ MY STORIES ON THERE. HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MALEFICENT' S STORY! WILL OPTIMUS FORGIVE HER? FIND OUT SOON!


	4. Authors note

_**Hey guys it's me. I know YALL wanted a new chapter but I can't come up with ideas. I'm empty! Nada! Nothing! I would love it if you guys can send me ideas that I can use! Please I need it badly. And if your a black veil brides fan please send some ideas for a fanfic I can do please. Like I said I have no ideas. Oh Christmas is in 20 days! YAY!**_

_** Here's somethings I find really funny!**_

_**FIRST ONE: It's snowing like a motherfucker outside. I don't think you know this but back in the day motherfuckers snowed a lot. I'm saying 30 feet of snow per motherfucker.~ Andy Biersack**_

_** SECOND ONE: 6 years ago I bought a Beatle not even thinking about. I mean it was brand new for 17,000 I was like 'ah!' First new car! Anyway I went to pick up my friend Martin. You know I pulled up.'MARTIN!' He lives in the hood. I don't get out of the car. Across the street are these gang members. The type of gang members who doesn't get involve with shoot outs they just sit on the porch and talk a lot of smack. So here I am.' MARTIN!' Over here I hear 'You Labbé!' I turned around.' Hey guys how's it going?!' 'How you get in there?' I turned back around.'HURRY UP MARTIN!' 6 months later I went to pick him up again. Now I had time to put a chip in the moter to make it go faster,some stickers,and new rims. I though it looked bad. I pulled." MARTIN!' 'Labbe!' Nope.'hey!' Nada.'hey!' Won't do it.' uooooooo!' I growled.' Hey!' 'WHAT!' 'Check it out eh it's The fat and the furious!' I took off man!'~ Gabriel Iglesias a.k.a. fluffy.**_

_** Man I love fluffy. Anyways please PM on any ideas you might have! Thanks!**_


End file.
